Connor x Raven
by RimaTouya123
Summary: What happens when Timmy, Teether, Melvin, and Bobby joined the young justice. However, during a mission something goes wrong and all 3 are put in a coma. Who's the mysterious girl in a white cloak, who appears in the 3 children's hospital room . Why do only Nightwing, BB, Kid Flash, Red arrow, and the 3 kids happen to know who she is? Will she join the team or disappear again?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back Raven

Chapter 1: Welcome back Rae

Summary: What happens when Timmy, Teether, Melvin, and Bobby joined the young justice. However, during a mission something goes wrong and all 3 are put in a coma. Who's the mysterious girl in a white cloak, who appears in the 3 children's hospital room . Why do only Nightwing, BB, Kid Flash, Red arrow, and the 3 kids happen to know who she is? Will she join the team or disappear again? And what's going on with Superboy?

Story:

Connor's P.O.V

After Melvin had sent an SOS message from her team radio, the team and I rushed to where she was last located. The girls (M'gann, Zatanna, and Artemis) where the most worried since they stood like that of a older sisters role for the 3 youngest members. When, we got to our destination we found all 3 of them in the floor unconscious. M'gann, Zatanna, and Artemis shook them gently to get them to wake up but weren't successful. Each one picked up one of the 3 kids and rushed to the hospital as for the rest of the team investigate the area. Unfortunately, we didn't find anything so we decided to go check on the kids at the hospital. When we arrived we found Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder woman, Superman,Hawkgirl, and Huntress along with the rest of the team. We all felt frustrated that we weren't able to protect them and left them alone on a mission no matter how easy it seem.

The doctors said the kids were in a coma form an unknown cause and that there weren't any wounds. That all they could do was wait for the children to react. When the justice league members where about to leave after trying to cheer us up, we heard an alarm and rushed to the hospital room the kids were in. When we got inside we found a portal next to Timmy. We all got into a fighting position, ready to face what ever was coming out. After, a few seconds of waiting there was a girl in a white cloak. Her hood covered everything above he nose from her face except her purple eyes, her expression was hard to read even for me. The portal had by then closed by the time we got a good look at the girl. The girl took one step without any word. While we were all ready to charge we heard NightWing yell and stood between us and her.

Nightwing, "Stop, don't attempt to attack her!"

We all turn to look at him. Batman knew there was something up he diverted his attention to Nighwing but didn't put his guard down from the mysterious girl as well of the rest of us.

Nightwing, "Please Batman, you guys need to trust me, she's here to help, she's a good friend of our's." He turned to face her, "However, you and I are going to talk."

She nodded her head as she agreed. As she came close to the kids we took a step back. We all began wondering, what she was about to do, anybody hadn't tried yet. So, M'gann was the first to turn to asked Nightwing.

Nightwing, "She's going into there heads to help them. I know you tried but didn't work. You got to trust me on this one, if there's anyone here who can help them it's her."

I kept staring at her to see what about her was Nightwing trusting. Soon, enough there was a black raven shadow coming out of the girl into Timmy. We waited about 2 mins when the raven shadow went back to her body from Timmy's. And, soon enough he was slowly waking up. When, she got finished with the other 2. Batman demand her to tell us who she was.

Girl, "My mine is Raven."

By the time she told us her name. The 3 kids had fully awake as soon as they heard her name, they had stood up staring at her.

Timmy, Teether, Melvin, "RAVEN!"

They had started crying while jumping towards her and dragging her down to the floor.

Raven faced down and put her hand on Timmy's head and for the first time she spoke, "There, there you guys know I'm not a hugger, but i guess it's fine for today."

We were all confused, they knew each other but since when and who was she to them? A bunch of questions seem to pile up.

After a few minutes Nightwing, BestBoy, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow took a few steps toward her. The girl called Raven stood up getting our attention. They stood quite for at least 5 seconds.

She went up to Nightwing first.

Raven, "That's you Robin?"

Nightwing, "Yea but I go as Nightwing now." He reached out for her and pulled her into a tight embrace. While, speaking to her, "I know your not a hugger but" he seemed to try to whisper the next part but because of the silence we were all able to hear him. "We all did really miss you, I'm looking forward to that talk." She just simply nodded with a small smile on her face while she pulled out Nightwings embrace. She walked up to Red arrow next too. "Hi, Speedy. So you changed looks too."

Red arrow, "Yea but I'm also going by Red arrow now. It's go to see you Raven." It seeming Red arrow was able to prevent himself from embracing her too but was able to keep a smile appearing from his face as he talked to her. She turned to face BestBoy and Kid flash. "Seems you two didn't change much did you."

BestBoy, "What you talking about, I have change, but you haven't still with that hood on."

Kid flash, "Well I don't know about him but I have, I'm way better with the lady's." They seem to pout and feel offended from her comment which there reacts were kinda funny.

Raven, "Sure." It was obvious she was being sarcastic. They shared a short hug but it's seemed as if they thought if they let she go she would disappear once again. When, she trying to escape form there embrace she walked 3 steps backwards.

They stood in front of her with the kids with them and said, "Welcome back Raven!"

Raven, "I'm back and it's good to be back."


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and answers

Chapter 2: Questions and answers

Raven's P.O.V

It was truly good to be back. I have missed them all. Not that I would tell them directly. I had felt something happened to Timmy, Teether, and Melvin. So, I came back from Azarath to see how they were doing and found them in a coma. Thank god NightWing and the rest remember me or it would have been hard to convince them I came to help.

Batman, "I apologize for ruining this moment but I got quite a few questions I want answered so if anyone doesn't mind we should all go back to the cave. Since it seems the kids are fine." I simply nodded as understanding.

Superman, "Batman wait it seems you have things under control so the rest of us and I will be leaving now." I just stood there watching them leave as they nod the heads to excuse themselves. When Beastboy took a few steps forward.

Beastboy, "Wait maybe you guess should introduce yourself's in case one of you guys come by later. Then things were more smother and quicker." And then quickly moved back between Kid Flash and Red Arrow. It was to funny so I my lips form a small smile without me noticing. I then turned around to face the older adults as they took a step forward. Putting back my little smile away and facing them.

First one in front of me was a man with a red cape with a big S in his chest, "Beastboy is right, things would go quicker this way. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Superman." He put his hand out as a greeting so I reached mine as well and shook it a couple of times.

Raven, "Likewise." He then took a step back and started walking behind the rest of the adults.

Next was a man with a green suit and a bow with arrows, "My name is Green Arrow, it's good to meet a friend of Roy." He extended his hand also to me and I shook it a couple of times too.

Raven, "Pleasure to meet you." Then he step back and followed were the man before him went.

Following him was a women carried an automatic miniature crossbow, "Name is Huntress." Which I simply nodded to her. While I shook her hand. Her grip was quite tight. She need retreated to were the 2 previous men were.

The next women had wings as an eagle, "The name is Hawkgirl."

I nodded to her while shaking her hand also in a tight grip from her part. Then she parted ways with the rest of the adults.

The last was a woman wearing a lasso on her waist and a tiara, "I'm wonder women but you call me Diana."

Raven, "pleasure to meet you." It seams all the women had quite the grip on them, including this one. After, they had left the rest of us got into 2 different planes, 6 in each. The kids were annoying clinging to me put it seem they didn't want to let go. Nightwing promise we would be in the same place if they let me walk without them clinging on me. So it was the the kids, Nightwing, Beastboy, and I one one plane, while the others in the other.

It seemed like we would never leave with Beastboy trying to get Nightwing to let him pilot.

Beastboy, "Come one~ just for a minute plz~." It seemed with Beastboy begging was finally getting to Nightwing.

Nightwing, "Fine but only for a minute." I was hoping Beastboy had gotten better at piloting since the days when we were the Titans.

After a minute Beastboy refuse to stop.

Nighwing, "Beastboy you said a minute it's been 10 let go." Nighwing was now trying to get Beastboy off by force now.

Beastboy, "No way man I'm doing so good." Being Beastboy he wasn't going to listen. The children seem to having fun watching them argue. While, they were giving me a headache. After, another 10 minutes they were still fighting.

Nighwing, "Let go, you're going to break it!"

Beastboy, "Nah man, you let go!" Nighwing seen to begin to pull harder and Beastboy was now holding on tighter.

Beastboy, "Aghhh" right then the stirring wheel came off with Beastboy flying to the back off the plane taking Nightwing with him.

Beastboy lifted his arm with the stirring wheel while all of us stare at him.

Beastboy, "Oops"

The plane then started to fall and we all began to fall. I put my hands out and started to chant, "Azarth metrion zinthos!" We stopped falling and I began to steady the plane. Then, Batman started talk from the radio.

Batman, "Nightwing, Nightwing come in, what's going on!"

Nightwing stood up once he regain his balance again and ran to the radio.

Nightwing, "Sorry Batman it was noting big. It was my mistake and Beastboy. I let him pilot the plane for a minute but he didn't want to let go of the stirring wheel so I used force to get him off and we ended tiring the stirring wheel which caused us to fall but Raven used her powers to stop us from crashing down." Beastboy stood up and took a sit. While, Nightwing waited for Batman to respond.

Batman, "Alright, how is everyone doing." Nightwing turned around to respond. We all nodded to confirm we were alright and Nightwing turning to report.

Nightwing, "Everyone's alright, the kids are a little shaken up but they'll be alright." We wait a little for a response.

Batman, "Alright we can land and wait for Aqualad to come with another plane and pick the one your one later or tomorrow." To be honest I don't like the idea it would take to long.

Raven, "Nightwing, tell Batman it alright I can use my powers to get us to the cave while you give me the direction. It take too long if we wait and the kids seem tired too." Nighwing nodded and told Batman.

Batman, "Alight be care full. Over"

For the rest of the way the kids and Beastboy had gone to sleep. While, Nightwing and I stood awake. If Nightwing wasn't giving me directions he was telling me about the cases he's been in after he left the Titans. The time seemed to gone by cause Batmans plane stopped and started to land. Nightwing and I stood up once we landed. I carried Melvin and woke up Beastboy while Nightwing took the boys. Batman and the others waited for us to get out the plane. Once we were Batman scolded Nightwing for letting Beastboy pilot and Beastboy for breaking the wheel and piloting, we walked into we arrived to I'm guess the living room. Batman took a seat on a chair in front of a couch which I sat while outing Melvin down on my right and Nightwing putting Timmy on my lap and Teether on my left.

Batman waited a minute until he began asking me questions, "Who exactly are you and how is it you all know each other?"

I lifted my head up to face Batman and decided to answer his question since it's pretty clear he doesn't trust me but from what Nightwing told back when he was Robin he didn't trust many people but can't really say I blame him.

Raven, "I'm a former member of the Teen Titan and I know I don't appear in the system but that's because I erased all of my information. NightWing used to be my former leader and Beastboy, Kid Flash, Red arrow, Timmy, Teether, and Melvin used to be my former team mates."

Batman, " I see. I got 5 more questions. One, where have you been and why did you leave? Two, How long are you going to stay? Three, what kind of powers do you have? And four, why did you erase everything in the system about you? And five, What are you?"

An little startled from all the questions I turned around to look at NightWing to see what he thought, since he was his apprentice. He simply nodded when he realized why I was looking at him, he also seemed curious of some of the answers to the question. I turn around to face batman again.

Raven, "I was at Azarth because I wanted to get stronger and since Azarth is my home land it the perfect place for a training ground. I'm not at any rush to leave since I finished my training. I have many abilities as Psionic abilities, Empathy, Advanced telekinesis, Telepathy, Thought projection, Spiritual powers, Astral projection, Mediumship, Soul-sealing, Spell-casting, Healing magic, as well as Light magic, Telekinetic spells, Pseudo-Intangibility, Elemental magic (namely dark/shadow magic), Necromancy, Postcognition, and Time immobilizing. I also have Knowledge on runes and of many mystical artifacts, charms, and spellbooks, Dark magic. As you can tell I have a lot of power, there are many people who would try and use me for evil so I need to make sure no one besides those who know already could every find out. As to what I'm, I'm half demon and half human."

I turn to everyone around me upon the big silence in the room after I finished talking. I could tell they were shocked, surprised, and worried. I could also tell nobody wanted to break the silence and I was never the type to break it so I turn to NightWing again. NightWing seem to get the message, "Alright it's been a long day so we should all get some food. Oh, I almost forgot let me introduce you to the rest of the time you don't know." I simply nodded. After introducing some of the girls, Nighty introduce me to a boy named Conner but told me to call him Superboy when there not in public, I got a weird flow of emotions from him hit me let a big and hard wave but I tried to cover it up. I hope he learns to control his emotions mostly his anger.

After introducing his team he was going to introduce the dark knight even though I already knew him from Nightwing.

Batman, "I'm sure you know me so there's no need for introduction but I want to ask you one last question. What's your price in other words what the catch?"

Raven, "You mean for my powers right." I got a small nod from the dark knight.

Batman, "From experience I know in order to have so much power and knowledge there must be a price to it all." I understood and continue to answer his question, " You're right my power and knowledge does have a price." I received another small nod from him to continue.

To which I let a small sign, "My emotions, my powers are driven by emotion. The more i feel, the more energy I unleash. I'm forced to keep my emotions into control if I don't I can explode things around me." As Batman nodded his head as a sign he was satisfied with the info he gathered and understood. He need stood up and wished us good night. While Nightwing and I were trying to wake up the kids, SuperBoy hasn't stopped starring at me since I came. I wonder why but it wasn't hard to figure out it was because he didn't trust me. I could tell most of them didn't. When, I was about to wake up Melvin begin to open her eyes. Once she got a good look at me she jumped at me and yelled.

Melvin, "You really did come back for us!" I'm guessing because of Melvin's yelling, the boys woke up too and jumped on me too. Once again I ended up on the floor because of this kids.

Raven, "Yea, yea, I'm back, now let's get you guys some food."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What's with the new look?

I spend the rest of the day talking to NightWing, BB, Kid Flash, Red arrow, Timmy, Teether, and Melvin.

Raven, "It's getting late, you kids should be sleeping by now." The kids already looks tired so they simply nodded and got up. Timmy and Teether had taken both my hands while Melvin stood in front of us.

Melvin, "Raven your going to stay right?" She starred at me trying to look serious but her sleepy cause coming over her. While, she was waiting for my answer Nightwing and the rest of the team just watch.

Raven, "I don't know, I haven't asked permission to stay." Melvin began running to one of the girls with green skin who I think was name M'gann.

Melvin, "M'gann, can you call Batman and ask him if Raven can sleep at the cave, plz." Melvin was giving her a look that seemed like she couldn't say no so she called Batman.

M'gann kneel before Melvin, "He said yes, and there's many guest rooms." Melvin's eyes began to sparkle. She gave the girl a hug and a thank you and began running to me.

Melvin, "See, now you have permission!" I wasn't sure about it, when Nightwing came up to me.

Nightwing, "Please Raven stay, do it for all of us." I guess I could so I simply nodded.

Melvin, "Do you promise, Raven. Last time you promised we could call you if we need help but you never answered and disappeared. Raven do disappeared not again." The three kids looked up to me with the eyes almost with tears.

I looked up to get a little help from the others since I didn't know what to do. However, there eyes showed a bit of shock. I guess Melvin has been putting the tough act for a while. She's always been this way. I sign and bent down to there hight's.

Raven, "I promise I won't disappear without a goodbye. Now stop crying...plz" They simply nodded there little heads.

Melvin, "Ok but sleep with us in our bedroom. I was a little taken back, I just stood up and then began to talk.

Raven, "But I don't like there's enough time to move a bed from another room to yours and it's too late to make to much noise."

Melvin, "But everyone's awake and here. If it's the noise your worried about it bother others then..." She turned to face they others, " is it ok to make a little noise to move a bed to our room." I guess taken back by her question everyone just nodded.

I sign and looked down, "Do you three promise to go to sleep once I get the bed to your room." They nodded there heads quickly and waiting for her response.

Raven, "Fine" the kids looked and each other and put a big smile while hugging my legs again.

Raven, "Let go." I sign one more time, "you kids never listen. I lifted my eyes from the kids to Nightwing, "Nightwing, where's the closest room I can take a bed from?"

Nightwing, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." He stood up from a chair and began to walk to the door.

Raven, "It's ok, I'll do it. Ah." That was close I almost fell because this kids were still on my legs.

Beastboy, "Raven let him. It seem you have your hands tie or should I say . That was good." I just rolled my eyes at him and turn to face Nightwing again but Beastboy was right this kids were too happy to let me legs go. So I turn my head to Nightwing.

Raven, "Thanks"

Nightwing, "Don't mention it, it's the least I could do for a old friend." He turned his head slightly to my side.

Nightwing, "Hey, Connor help me move the bed to the the kids room." I turned my head to see Superboy nodded and walked to Nightwing. After they left the room, I looked down to the kids and sign.

Beastboy, "Hey, Raven I'm going to take a nap, so goodnight." He was about to give me a hug when I create a wall between us causing him to fall on the ground.

Beastboy, "Raven you never change!" Stood up glaring at her.

Raven, "And you don't change or learn." He got up and started stomping to the door. He then turned but this time faced the kids and yelled, "Goodnight you three and be careful with that one" while pointing at me. The kids just waved there hands. He then turned around and walked out the door.

The girl Melvin talked to earlier waked up to me.

M'gann, "I know we don't know each other much and this is our first conversation but I hope we can be friends. Goodnight Raven" she then turned to the kids, "Goodnight kids, goodnight everyone."

She kinda reminds me of Starfire.

Raven, "Goodnight M'gann."

Kid Flash, "Night Raven~." He appeared next to me with his arm around my neck.

Raven, "Night. You really haven't change." I sign before I could pull him away with my power the girl with the bow pulled him.

Artemis, "I don't know how much you know him but I wouldn't be too close. Bye. Night kids." Just like Beastboy she stormed out dragging Kid Flash with her.

Kid Flash, "Come on Artemis, you don't have to be jealous we only friends. Oh, goodnight Raven! Night kids" I just waved my hand at him since I didn't feel like yelling over them. Until Artemis turned a little to me and glared at me so I put my hand down. She then turned her head to Kid Flash, "Shut up and stop yelling!" Like that they left. Then Red Arrow tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

Red Arrow, "I'm leaving to and about Artemis it wasn't anything personal. Flash should of known better to go flirting with another girl in front her." I told him not to worry about.

Red Arrow, "Well goodnight, Raven." I nodded

Raven, "Goodnight." With that he began walking through the door.

I turned to face the last one in the room.

Zatanna, "I know it's late but welcome to our little cave. And goodnight. Bye kids." The kids shouted goodnight to her and she laughed.

Raven, "Thank you and goodnight." She nodded and left through the same doors the rest did.

I turned down the kids, "Come on, kids lets go to your room." They looked up and nodded while Melvin begin running head and the boys each pulling both my hands.

By the time we got to the room Nightwing and Superboy had already helped take a bed from the other rooms. And waited for us.

Nightwing, "What took you so long?" I was still being drag into the room by the kids when they stopped. While the two of them stood on the exit.

I turned to look at Nightwing, "Everyone was wishing us goodnight."

Nightwing, "I see well we're finish, if you need anything or have any questions you know to contact me. Goodnight kids!" He looked behind me where the kids were getting out of where I'm guessing the bathroom with there pj's.

Kids, "Goodnight Nightwing, Conor." Nightwing turn his eyes to me.

Nightwing, "Goodnight Raven." I nodded at him.

Raven, "Thanks for moving the bed the both of you and goodnight." They both nodded and started to walk away. I had already tuck the kids in. When I was about to head to the bed which was lean on the wall, I heard a knock on the door.

Raven, "Who is it?"

M'gann, "It's me, can I come in?"

I told her to come inside and she said she had some pj's that might fit me and I could use. She also invited for me to go shopping when I was free for cloths. I nodded and thanked her. Soon after she left and I went to the bathroom to change and then went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a small shake. I turned around to face the person who woke me up. I rub my eye to see the kids.

Raven, "What wrong kids?"

Melvin, "We got nightmare's so we where thinking…well.."

I could tell what they wanted by the look in there eyes and how Teether was trying to climb up the bed so I moved over and lifted the blanket.

Raven, "Fine, we can share a bed but only for tonight."

I couldn't help but smile as they climb in bed and stayed close to me. I stood on the edge while I had Timmy close to me and Teether between Timmy and Melvin. The bed was really bed, we might even fit one more person not that I wanted to. After, they got comfortable I asked them what they dreamed but they told me they were afraid, that if they didn't stay close to me I would disappear.

The next morning,I woke up with the kids with me. I slowly stood up and change before going to the kitchen to make something for Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bobby, and myself some tea. Now that I think about it I haven't seen Bobby I wonder if his scared of me again. I found only a few of the team wake and at the living room. Just after I walked a few steps away from the door, I heard the kids start to come closer, crying? They came rushing at me after the doors opening. Dropping me to the floor again!

Raven, "What's wrong kids, nightmares again?" While hugging me, not even looking at my face. They shook there heads.

Melvin, "W-w-when w-we w- woke up you weren't there anymore! W-we're scared you left during the night o-or worse it was all just a dream!" I held them close, showing them it wasn't a dream and I wasn't about to leave anytime soon but only for a minute or two. Until they went back to sleep. Picked the boys up and made Melvin float to the couch. While siting down I put Timmy on my left and Melvin on my right. Both there heads on my shoulder while I carried Teether on my lap. I saw Nightwing coming from the corner of my eye.

NightWing, "Hey, Rae can we talk?" I turned this time having both my eyes on him.

Raven, " Sure but can you be a little quiet. They went to sleep and I don't want to ruin their dreams." NightWing nodded as he understood. We were sitting at the couch, along with Batman, Kid Flash, Beastboy, and Red Arrow. While the rest of the team was behind them and across me.

Batman, "We where wondering about yesterday. Since, you just came your friends didn't want to let me continue. So, do you mind if I ask you more today?" I nod, "Ok, first, how did you know the kids we in trouble? Second, why leave when you did?"

Raven, "Before I left the Teen Titans. I went to the kids, to put a link while they were asleep that way if anything bad happened to them, I would know. I did not only leave because ppl where finding about my powers but ppl from other worlds and dimensions learn that I was strong enough to defeated my father. My father isn't normal, he's why I'm half demon. So, now many ppl who were only after my powers, I knew some would do anything to get there hands on me. For example, kidnap someone dare to me. So, I left."

NightWing, "But Rae you know that wouldn't be possible. And, if it did we wouldn't blame you. Also, do you mind if I asked you a question?" "Sure" "great, I like your knew look and all but why the change of look?"

Raven, "When I'm in my white cloak it's my most primal, significant and powerful version of herself. This form is mostly symbol of my highest hidden power and my inner purity to fight, and thus free myself of the consuming evil influenced by my interdimensional-demon father."

I pulled my hood off, as I lift my hair from the inside of the cloak. I had actually let my hair grow down to my waist. As, I faced my old teammates, Batman, and the rest of the team again. They had there mouths open and if I didn't know any better almost drooling. It continue to be quite from their shock I knew I had to be the one to break the silence.

I faced my old team mates asking them, "What?"

Upon hearing my voice it seemed to have knocked them back.

Kid Flash had gotten up from his seat and before I could count to 3 he was now behind me.

Kid Flash, "Your gorgeous! You made the right decision."

I blushed upon his words not showing on my face and my old teammates slight blush and nod. If not because of Artemis glared at Kid Flash. I think he would of made a move on me, in front of Batman.

Batman, "Ok, I got 2 last questions. I know for a fact it isn't easy to control your demon self even if your only half demon. So, how do you do it?"

Rae, "It's like how I control my powers. By my emotions, if I'm not able to contain control my demon side would take over. I achieved this through daily meditation, mantra and utilizing chakra. When I'm highly upset, I can transform somewhat my half-demon self, usually with four glowing red eyes. In this state I have little control over my actions."

Batman, " Ok, now not to be rude but if you left to protect those dear why are you still here?"

Raven, "Not long ago I heard a voice, while I was sleeping. It told me to be close to those dear, if not I would regret. So, after what happen to this 3." I looked down for a second and then lifted my head up, "I decided to stay, for a while."

After my response, there was a emergency bell. They all ran to the computer screen in a different room. The 3 kids had awoken and rushed to the computer screen. I followed them to find, witch boy on the screen guess doing something bad. The team had rushed to where there plane was.

Raven, "Wait stop!" As I spoke they turn to me. For an explanation.

NightWing, "What's wrong Rae?"

Raven, " I can get you there faster. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! This portal can take you exactly where he is. Go now."

Beastboy, "Rae, why don't you come as well. You might be able to help us."

Raven, "Sorry Beastboy but this is your mission I'll stay here but if something goes wrong I'll be there. Now go before it's too late."

The team had run inside the portal. At first they were suspicious but followed as Kid Flash, NightWing, Beastboy, and Red Arrow had gone through. The Batman, the kids and I turn to face the screen. I did actually wanted to go but I knew this was their job, not mine, not anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: WitchBoy

Chapter 4: Where's Witch Boy?

 **Disclaimer: sorry for the late I don't own either the Teen Titans, Young Justice, or any of the the characters, only the plot of this story. Thank you.**

Connor's P.O.V

When, Raven had open the portal and told us to go in. I have to admit it was suspicious. At first, I was going to refused, until I saw those 4 go through. I know if NightWing and Red arrow trust this girl so much it would be safe. Raven was beautiful without her hood on, it even left me in shock. Once we stepped out the portal we arrived at a park close to WitchBoy and his circle. We had gotten there faster than flying on the plane and kid flash running top speed. We rushed to where witch boy was. We each tried fighting him but we all knew it wouldn't be a quick fight. We tried taking away his only weakness we knew of, his cat while some distracted him but before we could reach to it WitchBoy had transformed it to a wild beast. I tried punching it but witch boy had attacked me with his magic before I could reach it. I was now in the floor in pain after roll onto the floor. I saw the cat rush at me with its claws above me. The rest of the team too far to help or busy defending and dodging his attacks so I lifted my arms above my face, waiting for the impact.

I then saw the cat be pushed away from a black force. I turn towards, where it had come from. I found that girl Raven there. But this time with her cloak on. She stood floating in the air in front of me.

Witch boy, "RAVEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT AZARTH!"

Raven, "Did someone think he could get away with his mess. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She had the floor crumble, which she was able to destroyed the circle WitchBoy created. I was taken back and in pain to get back. While the rest of the team just starred at the girl in the air in front of me. I wanted to tell her I didn't need here help but WitchBoy began to panic.

Witch boy, "NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. THAT'S IT I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE. IF I CANT DESTROY YOU, I'LL DESTROY THOSE DEAR TO YOU!"

He turn to me and M'gann who was helping me. The girl stood in front of both of us after WitchBoy tried shooting at us with his magic. She summoned a barrier. Then turn to us.

(Raven) ~I want all of you to. Keep witch boys cat away from him. While I take care of witch boy.

I headed her voice but it wasn't coming from her mouth.

(M'gann) ~ how are you doing this?

(Raven) ~ remember, I told batman I could use telepathy

(M'gann) ~oh, sorry

(Raven) ~ It's fine, but right now I want you guys to get the cat as far away as possible, while I fight Witch boy.

Is she crazy I know she's strong but no way can she fight someone all of us couldn't

(NightWing) ~ But what are you going to do, once he realized, what we're doing. He's going to stop playing!

(Raven) ~ Don't worry I'll take care of it, I'll be fine, now go.

To be honest, I didn't like the idea of leaving it to her. Some of us barely meet her yesterday.

Nightwing, "Come one lets get going we need to find that cat."

He and the rest of the boys that knew her started to head to where we saw the cat go flying but stopped when they notice the rest of us haven't moved.

Beastboy, "What are you guys waiting for!"

Aqualad, "I get why you guys trust her but how should we?"

It was Red Arrow who respond this time.

Red Arrow, "You don't have to trust her, you just have to trust our judgment."

With that they started to ran and a few seconds the rest of us look back to Raven who seem to be equally to WitchBoy. However, WitchBoy was the only one attacking while Raven simply stood in between him and us. She simply block and cancel his attacks. The rest of us followed behind Robin where the others had gone.

While we were looking for the cat, I heard Artemis talking to M'gann.

Artemis, "Who does she think she is? Hey, M'gann have you been able to read her mind or something? She is so hard to read." M'gann shook her head.

M'gann, "No, I've tried but she seem to be able to block me out. I can tell she's very powerful." Then Zatanna appeared beside the two girls joining into the conversation.

Zatanna, "Yea, I could tell that too. Her magic is in a different level. It worries me what kind of power she can release if nobody is there other then those two." I notice everyone was listening to the girls. Then Nightwing started to talk.

NightWing, "Yea, Raven is very strong but at a price. M'gann I wouldn't recommend you going into Ravens head. From experience it's too dangerous for you."

Zatanna, "NightWing is right, her magic is very powerful as it is dangerous." M'gann nodded at both of them as she understood the danger.

Robin, "Well now that we had that little talk, we have to find that cat before it gets close to Witch Boy again."

Beastboy, "I found him, he's over there." We ran to Beastboy from his voice which was loud which meant he was close.

When we got to Beastboy the cat was already worn out prove it was far away from witch boy. It collapsed before we could even land a blow. I took out my phone to call Batman to see what to do next.

Connor, "Hello Batman, we got the cat. How's it going with Raven?" "She's good, she was able to defeated witch boy."

Artemis, "Only because the cat was away from him so he wasn't as strong as when we faced him."

Batman, "Actually in order for you guys to have captured the cat without a fight, well you guys would have to be twice as far away from witch boy. So, Witch boy was equally strong as when you guys faced him. Since you guys faced him while he was using his magic to crest that circle he could of been stronger."

That was a shock to all of us, not even all of us together could have defeated him.

Robin, "So what should we do with the cat?"

We turned to face the cat. That was actually a good question. Since, we couldn't put a cat in jail and not even in the most secure jail since we would have to place Witch boy there too.

(Raven) ~ Bring the cat to me

I heard her voice once again in my head. I'm not really liking her in my head plus the others.

(Robin) ~ Are you sure. If we do that witch boy would just recover him self.

(Raven) ~ Just trust me

(Aqualad) ~ Not to be rude but some of us only meet you yesterday

Batman, "What's going on?" I realize the call was still running. Connor, "Raven used telepathy to tell us to give her the cat but we don't know if to trust her."

Batman, "I see, deliver her the cat." Why?

Connor, "But sir"

Batman, "that was an order." Batman then ended the call.

I was forced to carry the cat back to where Raven was. While I was talking to Batman the cat went back to its original size. To our surprise when we got there, Witch boy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Raven was the only one in the park. She stopped repairs upon the park, she walked closer to me. Which I stepped away.

Raven, "Give me the cat."

Connor, "What are you going to do?"

Raven stepped back, "I'm going to banish him with Witch boy." That doesn't make any sense.

Connor, "But wouldn't that make it worse?"

Raven, "No, my father was the one to have WitchBoy is powers. So, as his daughter, I'm able to take them away. That way even if I did send the cat with him he wouldn't be able to use magic."

I wasn't expecting that answer. Just who is her father and why does she have a hint of sadness in her eyes everytime she spoke of her dad like the time she was speaking to Batman. I guess he was a good person seeing how her father gave power to WitchBoy and was a demon. I guess the answer satisfied me because I handed her the cat. She walked away from me.

Raven, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

We watched as she made the cat disappear into one of her portals. She then summoned, the a bigger portal which brought us here and took that cat.

Raven, "Are you guys going or should I close it?"

We had decided to asked questions later and walked through the portal. I saw her step away from the portal about to turn around.

Connor, "Where are you going?"

Raven, "I'm gonna stay, I haven't finished fixing the park I'll be there soon." I simply nodded before walking towards the portal.


	5. Chapter 5: Ravens father

Chapter 5: Ravens father

Connor P.O.V

Once we got back to the cave, we were confused. We headed to were Batman was. We were full with unanswered questions. We had reached the main room. Where Black Canary was playing with the kids and Batman was on the main computer. Artemis was the first to question.

Artemis, "What the hell happen back there? And why did you have us obey her?" The kids were startle to her yelling but calmed down.

Batman, "I don't see the problem, she seemed to know what she was doing. Also, before she left to help you and saved your team, she told me things about Witch Boy, we didn't know. For example, how she could take away his powers. I don't know what happened. Right after you guys left to were the cat was, the cameras weren't working until you guys found the cat and Raven was finished with Witch Boy." That was strange. I wonder which of the two caused that problem.

NightWing, "So, is she still repairing the park." Before Batman or Nightwing turned to the screen, we heard her voice.

Raven, "I'm right here."

She had appeared out of one of her portals, once again. After her portal disappeared, the kids turned to her voice, once they spotted Raven, they dragged her to play with them. While, Black Canary started to head towards us. Once Canary reached us, Batman had then stood up from his chair and head out. The team and I turned to Canary.

Robin, "Where is he going?"

Canary, "He has a meeting with the heads of the league. There going to discuss, about what to do about Raven. While, I stay and watch over you guys and keep an eye on her." We all nodded. I turned my attention from Canary to Raven and the kids.

She was starting to head out of the main room while being dragged by the kids, to the kitchen. After, few hours of playing, and eating dinner, the kids had grow tried and fallen asleep on the couch around Raven. It was 10:30 p.m, everyone was already asleep in there rooms but me and Raven. I had to stay. It was my turn on cleaning duty. I was going to leave to my room until I heard a voice.

Raven, "Umm..wait..SuperBoy, right?"

I turned around confused. Not many people would call me SuperBoy once they knew my real name but I did tell her to call me Superboy, I was still surprised. I turned to face her.

Connor, "Yea? You know my name, why don't you call me by it?"

Raven, "Well, I thought since I wasn't your teammate but a stranger to you, you would want some space. That and you told me to call you Superboy. Also, not many people know my real name so I thought it would only be fair. If I didn't tell you my name, then I have no right call you by yours."

I was shocked. I didn't know, she was the type to give others space. I liked that. However, at the same time I didn't really know much about her.

Connor, "Thanks..Well what can I help you?"

Raven, "My hands are busy caring Melvin and Timmy. I would usually just have the other kid float but Teether gets sick and this two don't want to let go. So, I was wondering if you could carry him to our room?"

I nodded as I understood her request. I walked up in front of her taking Teether from her lap. I looked up to have her face only a few inches away from her's. Her's eyes still wide from our distance to each other but they were still beautiful. I then looked at her hair it was gorgeous. My eyes then wonder to her lips, so close to mine. Just then we heard Teether giggle in I'm guessing his dream cause his eyes were still close. I stood up and turned around while a small blush. I walked towards the door as Raven stood up and followed me. After, a few moments for silence. She asked me a question.

Raven, "Where is Bobby anyways. I haven't seen him since I arrived?" I didn't want to turn around with the chances of my face show a bit of blush so I kept walking in front of her while answering her question.

Connor, "Back at the room. When you stayed there did you see a small toy that looked like Bobby?" As I turned my head to see her respond. She gave me a small nod, "While, the kids where here they learn how to better control there powers. For example, Melvin learned how to increase and decrease the size of Bobby."

I turn around to see her reaction. She just kept staring at the kids mumbling.

Raven, "I guess everyone one change at least a little bit while I was gone." She had a bit of sadness again in her eyes. Why is saddens the only thing I see in those eyes.

Raven, "Super-" I cut her off when she was about to call me Superboy.

Connor, "You can call me Connor, if I can call you Rae." I stopped to face her.

Raven, "Alight." I smiled a little as smiled appeared on her face. As, we had reach the kids room. I walked in and placed Teether into his bed. I was about to turn around going to walk out. When, the little boy woke up and pulled on my hand.

Teether, "I'm scared. Stay. Plz."

He looked at me as he was going to cry. Then, the other 2 Raven had just put in bed woke up as well. They got out of bed and walked to me.

Melvin, "Plz, stay we feel more safe if you and Rae stay and sleep with us."

I couldn't help but blush at her statement. As I looked towards Raven she had a slight blush as well. I turn to look at the kids. Raven walked to them and knee down to there hight.

Raven, "You three don't have to been afraid." Then the three looked to me.

Connor, "I can't, I wouldn't be able to move a bed since its night. So I won't have a place to sleep."

Timmy, "Then sleep with Raven, her bed is big enough to for all 5 of us."

I couldn't say anything to him. I would of liked to refused but I would have to give them an explanation and seeing how Timmy's tantrum was loud enough to wake everyone up.

So, I looked at her for a response. Raven then looked at them, "I thought we all agree sleeping together was a one time thing."

Timmy, "B-B-but we're scared!" The three were almost about to start to cry. I turned to face her again.

~ (Raven) "So what should we do?"

~ (Connor) "I thought you said, you like to give people space?"

~(Raven) "just cuz I can talk into your head doesn't mean I can see your all your thoughts."

~(Connor) "Still, well it's fine. Should we just go along with there wishes. I know you would also like to refused as much but we can't afford Timmy to trough a tantrum and wake everyone up. Well just have the kids between us and no word to anyone."

She nodded her head as a understanding.

Raven, "Fine but this time it's the last ok." I turned to face the kids as I agreed to there wishes and nodded my head as they stared me for confirmation. We all headed to Rae's bed after we all change to our pj's. Rae was next to the wall on the right, next to her was Melvin. In the middle was he smallest Teether, between me and Teether was Timmy. Even if the kids were between us I still felt awkward sharing a bed with her. From a view it looked like we where a family.

I didn't mean to fall asleep while only staring at Rae's face without me realize I had gone to sleep. I also didn't notice, Kid Flash walking into the room then running out and back in, which ended with him taking a photo of us sleeping and then left.

It was morning. The kids and Rae were still sleeping. A minute or two after I woke up, Rae had started to wake up. I asked her if she wanted to go to the kitchen and have breakfast. Rae nodded her head. Rae took Melvin, while I took Teether and Timmy. After I we t to my room and change leaving her to change. When we walked in, those who where awake stared at us. We placed the kids, down on the couch. We then headed to the kitchen to grab something for ourselves and the kids. Batman had then came inside. He walked towards Rae telling her, they needed to talk. Melvin was by then awake.

Melvin, "Where you going Rae?"

Raven had walked up to Melvin. Telling her, "I'm just going to talk to Batman, ok. Take care of Teether and Timmy for a while. I'll be right back, if you're scared, just go to Connor. I'll be back. I promise"

With that Rae went up to me.

Raven, "Can you watch them until someone else volunteers to take care of them?" I nodded and she left with Batman out the door . I walked up to Melvin giving her breakfast.

Raven P.O.V

I walked out of the kitchen leaving the kids to Connor. We left the cave one one of the planes and started to head towards, were I was guessing, the leagues headquarters. We walked inside heading to the I think the meeting room. Where, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green lantern, Batman, Flash and, John had taken a seat around a circle table.

I was confused on why I was here. I felt someone trying to get to my head but I was able to mange to block them out. I turn around to the only one capable of mind reading was John.

I stayed quiet tho.

Superman, "Raven, we want to ask you a few questions before we take a dissuasion."

I was confused but agreed.

John, "Why do you keep blocking me out?" "Because I don't like people in my head, it puts others and myself at risk."

Wonder Woman, "where were you from?" "Azarth"

Flash, " How were you able to defeat Witch Boy?" "Like I told Batman, my father was the one who gave him his powers, so as his daughter I'm able to take them away."

Batman, "How stable are your powers and your demon self?" "Since coming back, my powers are now more stable since I freed myself of most of the consuming evil influenced of my interdimensional-demon father."

Green lantern, "You keep bringing your father. What is your relationship with him? And who is your father?" "As for my relationship with my father, I used to have issues with him. My father is an inter-dimensional demon who sought to take over the universe. He is feared all around the universe as he had already taken over many planets before. His name is Scath but you guys might know know him as Trigon the horrible."

The whole league especially Green lantern were a bit taken back.

John, "His crudity was legendary even back at my planet."

Diana, "I used to hear story's about him back in Thrmyscira. His crudity was something no Amazon wished for."

Green lantern, "What do you mean, you used to have issues with him."

Raven, "Well I guess I should tell you everything. Basically, since the day I was born. The monks of Azarth told me, on my brith day I would bring he who would end worlds. I was the one called the gem, I was not his daughter to him but his portal. When I was a Titan, I had completed my prophesy. I brought Trigon to earth. He was able to stone, everyone except the Teen Titans because I gave them some of my powers but they weren't able to defeat him. So, I sealed him myself that day."

Green lantern, "So, your saying, you daughter of Trigon sealed your own father?"

I nodded as an answer to his question.

Superman, "Would you mind stepping out? While we discuss."

I headed towards the door. Waiting until, I heard them start to discuss.

No P.O.V

Superman, "What should we do? We could have her join the team?"

Green lantern, "True but remember she's Trigons daughter. We can't risk it."

Diana, "I saw we should have her join the team. She was able to defeat, Trigon. The kids have taken a liking to her, I don't think they want her to leave. Also, if she was a threat, the Teen Titans would be dead."

Superman, "Ok, all of those in favor, say I."

Diana, Flash, Batman,Superman, "I"

Superman, "Ok, this discussion is over. Raven you can come in." Raven walked back to were she stood before. "We would like you to join the kids back at the cave as there new teammate. So what do you say?"

Raven, "I would be honored."

Superman, "Great, it's good to have you. On your way back. Batman will tell you the rules." Raven nodded while headed to the plane. Batman told her to wait for him in the plane.

Raven P.O.V

Once Batman arrived he began to go over the "rules" Batman, "Rule number 1 -listen to your leader. Rule number 2 -try not to fight another member on less he/she is being control or in training practice. Rule number 3 -you must attend all training sessions with Back Canary with the rest of your team. Rule number 4 -watch each of your teammates back. Rule number 5 -Report after any mission to me or Canary. Rule number 6 -work as a team. And rule number 7 -always do the right thing.


End file.
